V1.0.0.32
This Patch is the first version of the game in the gold phase and was released one week before the official launch of the game. This version of the game had a Hotfix one day before the release day. PvP.Net v0.29.03 General * Art for the "End of Game" has been updated. * The summoner profile page now shows more detailed stats for the last 10 games played. * Masteries that you do not have the pre-requisites for are now grayed out for easier visual reference. * The champion select screens have been improved with minor visual adjustments. * All experience bars are now consistent in style and color. * "Champion Skin Browsing Art" has been improved. Bugs * Fixed a bug in the summoner profile that showed the experience bar as always full. * Fixed a bug that was causing the buddy list to not show the correct status during or after games. League of Legends v1.0.0.32 New in-game HUD * Information is better compartmentalized with your abilities, health, mana, and experience in the center; player information and stats on the left; and the mini-map unchanged on the right. * New Team Indicators allow you to quickly compare your own health against your target's. * More usable gameplay space, with less HUD interference while playing on the purple team. * More minimalist but higher quality art. * Smarter scaling means that UI scale will no longer affect chat and buffs. New Two-Lane Map – Twisted Treeline * Twisted Treeline is one of the few remaining forests near Zaun that has not been exploited for natural resources; a mere cursory glance at the geography of the arena quickly explains why. The misuse of magic – mainly from Zaun but also from the numerous battles fought here during the various Rune Wars – has warped the verdant environs of the Twisted Treeline into terrain into a bizarre, alien-like visage. * Twisted Treeline can be accessed in the Practice Game section. Champions * Updated particles. * Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target to at large sizes. * : blind duration reduced to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 from 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5. * : ** Magic resist reduced to 100 from 120. ** Magic resist will reduce damage dealt to turrets. ** Turrets now detonate upon Heimerdinger's death. * : mana cost decreased to 24/32/40/48/54 from 25/35/45/55/65. * : mana cost decreased to 30/42/54/66/78 from 30/45/60/75/90. * : ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.4 from 0.5. * Updated particles. * : damage reduced to 240/360/480 from 300/400/500. * : range reduced to 550 from 600. * : tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * : tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * Added new alternate attack animations. * Changed model. * The stacks applied from casting should properly increase Tryndamere's stats. * Added team color indicators to particle. * Fixed a bug that allowed you to instantly after using . * : ** It will now break its animation if the target breaks free. ** The animation should properly display for all players. Items * : recipe cost increased to 1200 from 850. * : tooltip was updated to match the functionality of the item. Turrets * Added an innate 75 magic resist to lower damage from abilities such as and . * Backdoor bonus increased to 250 from 175. Miscellaneous * New Announcer voiceovers. * Added chat commands. ** /r replies to the last person who whispered you. ** /mute "" will block all in-game chat from that player. * Cast frames on auto attacks have been calibrated for all units. * Soft movement speed diminishing returns increased to 415 from 400 MS. * Hard movement speed diminishing returns increased to 490 from 475 MS. * Diminishing returns on slows formula modified to kick in at 220 from 210 MS. * Fixed some getting stuck and unable to move issues. * Fixed surrender bugs. * Fixed several client crash bugs. * Added message box that will display if the game is started with a non Shader 2.0 compatible video card (or drivers). Hotfixes October 25, 2009 A quick hotfix was deployed for the first retail version of the game. All summoner data was reset for the last time in preparation for launch. Players' levels, win/loss/leave rate, and Influence Points were reset. Usernames, passwrods, summoner names, buddy lists, etc. remained intact. Rewards to players were based on the following criteria: * All users with an Elo over 1500 received a one week double IP boost. * The top 500 Elo players received a unique "Master Beta Tester" summoner icon as soon as this functionality was made available in PVP.net. * The top 100 Elo players received a "Grandmaster Beta Tester" icon as soon as the functionality was made available in PVP.net. * Additionally, all Elo ratings over 1650 were automatically reset to 1650 to create a bigger pool of players at that rank for matchmaking. PVP.net V0.29.09 * Fixed several bugs with the buddy list. * Fixed a bug that caused the experience bar in the summoner profile to always appear full. * Changed the name of "Practice Games" to "Practice & Bot Games" in the Play Games screen. * Set default Spell Book page count to 2. * Fixed a bug that was causing Masteries to grey-out incorrectly. * Fixed a bug that was causing previous games in the summoner profile to show the wrong items. * Fixed a bug that caused small icons on the champion select screen to be hidden by the scroll bar. * Global chat is now available in tutorial games. League of Legends V1.0.0.32 * Changed default key bindings in-game (can easily be reverted in the key bindings menu under options): ** A: Attack move ** S: Stop ** D: Summoner Spell 1 ** F: Summoner Spell 2 * Added new wall art to the HUD. * Fixed a bug that was causing the "lock" button to not light up correctly. * Fixed a bug that was causing the "unlock camera" button to be clicked twice. * Fixed a bug that was causing non-champion units to display 0 for all of their stats in the HUD. * Fixed the "hide wall art" option in the options menu to function correctly. * Increased the size of team indicators and target frames by 10%. * "Level of detail" settings optimized for the original Summoner's Rift map. * Fixed a visual bug with . * Added a toggle option for the FPS and Latency indicators (Ctrl+F). * Fixed certain particle effects being visible through the Fog of War. * Fixed a bug that was preventing from using his ultimate while dead unless he acquired a target. * Fixed a bug that was causing to disappear for a short time when his target dies while he was mid-flight. * Fixed a bug that was causing particle to become stuck in terrain. * Fixed a target acquisition bug with . Known Issue * The Influence Points counter at the top right of the PVP.net client (next to the crossed swords icon) is not updating in real-time. You can refresh this counter by restarting the game client. (This only applies when the store is online). October 30, 2009 PVP.net * The tooltip for Riot Points has been updated. * Champion tooltips have been updated. * Fixed a bug related to Newbie Island Matchmaking not functioning properly. League of Legends * The tutorial auxiliary text has been updated to reflect the change in Summoner Spell keybindings to D and F. en:V1.0.0.32 pt-br:V1.0.0.32